


Comfort is not a Hardship

by anassa_anemou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex with Clothes On, Shyness, Virgen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a long way down to France, and Chris feels strangely compelled to make things easy to Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort is not a Hardship

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this isn't that bad and I hit some of the prompter's likes. The underage warning is for Isaac, since I'm not sure what is his age at the show, but I think is under 18. 
> 
> Prompt: Teen Wolf, Chris Argent/Isaac Lahey,It's a long way down to France. Shyness, virgins or inexperienced partners, sex with clothes still on or partly on.  
> Fanfic or Fanart: Fic

Chris doesn’t know what he is doing really, not after he manages to get his sister and put her down. The grief is trying to choke him, make him forget what he promised Allison: _“Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes.”_ He wishes to get back at hunting, killing anything that passes in front of him, and he thinks he is not much better than Kate. 

He gets a call, just before he leaves the house to go hunt some deer, it’s not the same rush as hunting someone that has the intelligence and the instincts, but is still a kill. Isaac voice trails in, hesitant and quiet, almost afraid to ask if he is coming back or not, if he should still stay in the apartment or go looking for some place else. 

“I’ll get on a plane tonight.” Chris doesn’t say he was ready to work as a hit-man for the Calavera’s or that he still feels Kate’s blood on his face and his hands and it doesn’t let him sleep. 

It’s not a surprise when there isn’t a plane available to France when he arrives at the airport and the woman selling the tickets wants to make him buy one with stops on London and Prague, which he has no idea why exists, because why would someone would want such a weird route. He ends up buying a ticket for the morning, only reminding himself of sending a text to Isaac when he is already in the plane, which is why he isn’t surprised when he finds the kid sleeping at a chair, all sprawled and definitely snoring. 

He kicks Isaac, smiling tightly when the werewolf’s eyes flash gold when he wakes startled. Isaac doesn’t ask why he doesn’t have any baggage or why he is limping slightly and Chris is thankful. They walk to the train station, not speaking and he tries to think of something to ask the kid, but his brain fails him, maybe he is just too tired, or maybe he just doesn't want to get in deeper. When he first brought Isaac here, to the family cottage, on of the many houses and hideaway his family keeps in France, they both been quiet, more so than now, not comfortable or easy; Chris had also been driven by what he knew Allison felt for the kid and the worry he would be dragged further into Derek’s bad luck.

“I finally painted the hallway, I hope you like it.” Isaac opens the door and Chris is meet with a bright entrance, all the old wood painted white and the ornate wallpaper giving place to a light yellow, it looks cozy.

“It looks good, bright.” He still doesn’t feel like talking, so he walks in, dropping his own key and cellphone in the small table Isaac placed at the entrance, his fingers touching the flowers in the vase Victoria won from his mother when they got engaged.

“I moved some furniture around and put the extra’s in the attic. Everything down here and downstairs, except your room got cleaned and painted, I hope… well, I won’t change back and you gave me permission, so, all changed.” Isaac rubs at his neck, deciding not looking at Chris. 

“It’s fine, Isaac. I didn’t expect to have you live here with all the old things my family collected over the years. And it’s not like someone will come yell at any of us, not after... ” Chris doesn’t finish, he just mumbles something about a shower and almost runs from the room. He has no idea what he is doing here.

***  
 _  
In and out, he breaths as if he could never see any of them dying, as if he didn’t feel the hot blood spilling at his face and streaming down his neck. He can hear Kate labored breathing, the way she leans against him, holding her mouth to his ear and speaks of time they both been bathed in werewolf blood, not her own._

_“Fuck...” Chris let’s his head smash against the tiles, trying to erase her voice, but he can’t. Maybe if he takes some pills, and sleep, maybe he will be lucky enough not to hear her voice, not to feel her voice deep in his heart, telling him he let his daughter get killed, that he put werewolves above his family._

_“Chris, are you ok?” Isaac’s voice trails in from the door and he turns the shower off, knowing it will be fruitless to pretend he didn’t hear the kid._

_“I’m fine.” His voice is low and like a growl, words caught in his throat. Isaac doesn’t say anything again and Chris dries himself knowing that he will either have to talk to the kid when he is out of the door or he will have to hide in the bathroom until Isaac get’s tired._

_When he is dressed and moves to open the door he is surprised to see Isaac gone. Taking his time he goes to his room, knowing any sleep he gets will be filled with bad dreams: not sleeping is not an option, because he can already feel his attention being compromised; he confirms it when only after he drops the dirty clothes on the floor is that he notices his bed isn’t empty._

_“I’m not leaving.” Isaac’s has his chin up, looking petulant and determined and Chris sighs, this really isn’t what he needs right now. “And no pills.”_

_Chris nods tightly and goes to join Isaac at the bed. He doesn’t look at the kid, doesn’t even turn to him, lying with his back to him, but somehow, not even five minutes later, his eyes are dropping and Isaac is wrapped like an octopus around him; he thinks this shouldn’t be this easy. And then he remembers the first times weren’t._

_***  
Isaac looked scared at him, his eyes down, and his whole body tense. Chris doesn’t know what he was thinking when he told Isaac they could move to France, could be away from Beacon Hills and that he could be his guardian until the kid was old enough. The Sheriff knowing the toll on both of them had been understanding enough to rush the papers, and Derek had released his hold when it became clear Isaac didn’t feel safe at the loft anymore. _

_“Is this place...” Isaac looks up at the little cottage, before turning to him._

_“Victoria and I lived here for a while, when it was just the two of us. I used to want a space to escape.” Chris opens the door, and let’s Isaac in first, as to make him see the place is empty and dusty, harmless._

_They don’t speak as Chris starts opening the windows and pulling the white sheets covering the furniture. Isaac helps after they find a broom, sweeping the dust and sneezing at every three seconds. They move fast, both trying to forget what just happened a few days before, it’s silent, but rewarding, by lunch time they have most of the living room and kitchen clean and with a nod, Chris moves to get some food, while Issac goes to explore the second floor._

_Strangely, after they eat a quick pasta Isaac prepares, Chris is followed to his room, that is clean; he thinks Isaac is cleaner than Allison. Isaac just leans against the door as Chris pulls his boots off, he doesn’t say anything or move from his position even when Chris nods for him to gets in._

_“Just get in, Isaac, the bed is big enough for both of us to take a break before we continue to clean.” Somehow Chris needs to be sure Isaac will stay, that nothing will happen with him while he rests._

_Isaac sits against the headboard, not closing his eyes and Chris doesn’t say anything else, just closes his eyes. This silence is not comfortable like the one they had while cleaning, but they still don’t break it, because there isn’t no words to fill it._

_***_

_The days that follow are much the same, with Chris keeping an eye at Isaac and the boy cleaning the house to hide. They still sleep in the same bed, because the other room is never cleaned, and Chris won’t admit, but he is afraid of what can reach them here and worries that this is not the place for Isaac. It comes,then, as a surprise when Isaac leans against him , out of bed, letting his head rest against Chris shoulder._

_The next day, Isaac let’s his hand brush against Chris’ every time they reach to get something out of the breakfast table. And he blushes, cheeks pink and neck flushed. Is a look that makes him look younger, less hard by what Allison’s death gave him. He stills leans stiffly against the headboard, refusing to lay down in bed, but Chris won’t make a big deal of it._

_It takes almost two weeks before Chris wakes up to Isaac’s breath tickling at the back of his neck, and is so fucking peaceful he has no idea how to feel. The spell breaks when Isaac moves against him and Chris tenses as he feels the boy’s hard member rub against his ass, which makes Isaac wake up; his sleep is always so light, Chris knows it’s not his werewolf’s senses._

_That night Isaac leaves and doesn’t come back until late, when Chris is starting to think he got lost or that maybe something happened, France is full of old hunter families, the boy comes back. He thinks Isaac would be drunk if he was still only human, because there is a restless energy on him._

_“Where were you?” Chris asks tightly._

_“You are not my dad.” Isaac towers over him and Chris stops him with a hand on his hip. “I...”_

_Chris leans in and Isaac ducks his head, cowering as the older man let’s their chest touch. He lifts Isaac chin, his hand firm and unrelenting; Isaac doesn’t look at him at the eye, so Chris makes him, crowding him against the wall and pulling him for a kiss. It’s fumbling, like Isaac isn’t sure what he is doing and Chris mind recalls Allison and Lydia’s talk about Isaac inexperience._

_“Just, let me.” Chris holds one hand to Isaac’s hip, stopping him from moving while he plunges forward._

_The kiss is more desperate and less awkward, and Chris starts thrusting forward, making their cocks rub against each other. Isaac holds onto his shirt, trying to pull and open, but only manages to tumble into Chris and make him lose his equilibrium. They both stumble until Chris pull Isaac to the sofa, letting the fall, half sited, half out of the couch._

_He manages to pop the button on Isaac’s pants and palm him through the jeans when he hears a moan and suddenly his hand is leaning against something damp. Three seconds later he is shoved to the floor and Isaac flees to one of the guest rooms._

_“Fuck.” Chris shakes his head and squeezes his cock, trying to relieve some pressure. He has no idea what he will do, but it felt good and he isn’t sure if he wants to think if is right or not.  
The days that follow are tense, with Isaac leaving in the morning and coming back soon after it get’s dark; Chris spends his days making contacts with the local packs, being sure Isaac will want to move out of the house soon enough. Oddly is when Scott calls, talking about Derek missing is that Isaac sneaks in at the middle of the night: they wake up with Isaac head resting against Chris’s chest and while the tension doesn’t disappear, things get better.Things change when Isaac asks him if he is going back when Scott calls again and Chris has his hand deep in a suitcase, rolling the clothes to fit better. _

_“Are you coming back?” Isaac words are careful, barely whispered._

_“As soon as things are done.” Chris doesn’t say when he kills the last female relative he has.  
“I could go too, maybe stay...” Chris shakes his read and Isaac closes his eyes for a minute, not looking at him._

_“It will be fine, it’s a family job. When I come back we can... ” This time is Isaac that shuts him, making him fall to the bed, beside his bag._

_Isaac tries to climb on top of Chris, but since he has half of his body outside of the bed, he almost fall and Chris wants to laugh. He doesn't, knows that Isaac will shy away again if he do. They kiss, even as Chris starts to try to get them fully on the bed. This time his hands are careful not to touch Isaac’s cock, and the boy blushes. When he gets his cock out, Isaac moves to open his fly, fingers daft._

_They manage to get both of their pants out of the way, Isaac’s is the middle of his thigh and Chris’s is only open, but since he was commando, it didn’t make a difference. He let’s their cock’s slap against each other, his fingers circling both of them with feather touches. When he looks up, Isaac is all red, his eyes flashing gold and his teeth biting at his lower lip._

_Is a fucking arousing image and Chris starts to jack them both off. Isaac doesn’t moan, and Chris wishes he did, but his breath is all over the place and his eyes are rolling in his head. It doesn’t take long, not when Chris continues to be rough, squeezing and pulling, spitting more than once on his hand to get them wet. Isaac comes first, and Chris only follows when Isaac still trying to recuperate his breath, gives a experimental lick, tongue against the head.  
The almost cat like licks are enough to make Chris’s balls tighten and before he can stop himself he is coming all over Isaac’s face. He thinks Isaac will bolt, so he grabs his neck and pulls him up, rolling them so he is on top. He kisses Isaac, tasting his own come and adoring the way Isaac seems to buck against him, neither of them are hard, but it’s almost enough to make him wish he could be again._

_The boy hides his face against Chris neck and he takes advantage to bite the pale neck, marking him up. When they rest there and Chris thinks it will be harder to leave this bed to go to Beacon than it was to leave the city, he smiles against Isaac, knowing he needs to be back, but he will deal with Kate, once and for all._

***

When he wakes up is to Isaac’s hand inside his pants and he thinks maybe the time away made them both anxious and maybe Isaac got bold, but he will still make sure, later, they talk about. He body goes lax, refusing to think about anything else but the hot hand against his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a last note, this fic brushes off Allison's death, I focused on the grief very lightly.


End file.
